


i give myself to you (i feel good)

by euphoricland



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Fantasizing, M/M, Muscles, Not so sneaky feelings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricland/pseuds/euphoricland
Summary: Youngjo hadn’t realized just how big Harin was.  When he thinks of ONEWE he thinks of Yonghoon who he sometimes shares little kisses with.  More out of a need for skinship than anything romantic. A need to feel someone close to him, reciprocate. It’s hard to think of anyone being bigger than Yonghoon sometimes but in isolation, watching from the mirror as Harin lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat from his temples, Geonhak rattling off something about something else, Youngjo’s brain goes into a steady hum ofharin harin harin.
Relationships: Ju Harin/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51





	i give myself to you (i feel good)

Youngjo takes in a shuddering breath. His cheek presses to the softness of the pillow. He can smell the warmness of the other’s cologne, the mint of his shampoo.

Fingers wrap around his wrists, easily, holding them down, heavy, Youngjo knows they’ll be bruised in the morning, a mix match of purples and pinks, bordering greens and yellows.

“Keep still,” Harin mumbles, body draped fully over Youngjo’s sinking him into the mattress, “keep your arms up here, ok?”

Youngjo nods, heart skipping a bit when Harin’s heavy palm trails down to the back of his neck, holding him, pressing down gently.

Harin moves a bit over him, skin soft against his own. Youngjo whines at the feeling, the way Harin shifts inside of him, warm and thick.

He sighs, a dreamy sound that has Harin laughing, dropping down to place a kiss to Youngjo’s ear, “feel good?” he asks and it’s teasing, in a way Youngjo should be familiar with but it catches him by surprise, lighting a heat in the pit of his stomach.

He’s not entirely sure how they got here, hidden away in ONEWE’s dorm, naked in Harin’s bed. He takes in a breath when Harin’s entire weight drops on him for the first time, Youngjo clenching around Harin’s cock, lets his eyes close again when Harin’s fingers on the back of his neck grip tighter.

He nods, belated but Harin understands him, that _yes it feels good_ , Youngjo feels good. 

Harin pulls out, slow and languid and Youngjo’s eyes flutter open when he sinks back into him, heady and all consuming.

His gaze is met with Harin’s arm, straining with his weight, the leverage to fuck torturously slow into him. The muscles flex, veins running alongside them, under tanned, smooth skin. 

Youngjo feels _small_ , mouth dry as he feels Harin pull out again and roll his hips back into him, leisurely, controlled.

The fingers wrapping around his wrists hold tighter, digging displaced colors. Youngjo sighs at the thought, the feeling of Harin inside of him, the weight of him. The bed under him creaks with Harin’s movements, the constant of him fucking in and out of him. Youngjo’s mouth drops open when Harin picks up the pace, nothing brutal but greedy, _chasing_.

Youngjo closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy it, Harin knocking the air out of him, dragging against his walls, nudging that spot inside of him, over and over.

He’s thought about this, daydreamed about this if he’s honest. 

In ONEUS he may be one of the biggest, tall and slim. But he’s nowhere near as wide as Geonhak, who works out constantly and seems to grow stronger and stronger with each passing day. Youngjo has let his mind wander, in a weird gray area between curious friend and aroused 20 something year old. He pushes it down, because it’s _Geonhak_. Geonhak who he has known for years, Geonhak who would never hurt anyone or anything, who spends his days in ONEUS being tormented by people half his size. 

Fantasies of being pushed down, being manhandled into any which way they please feel wrong being projected on to Geonhak. And although sometimes Geonhak’s power comes through, in forgetful moments when he tends to be too excited, it sparks something low in Youngjo.

And then he had walked in one day on Geonhak working out in his usual training room, and had been met with the broad back of Harin. Shirt sleeves rolled up to showcase his large, strong, muscled arms. He had been lifting some of the heavier dumbbells Geonhak had left behind and Youngjo hadn’t been able to look away from the mirror, where Harin’s reflection showed matted hair, plastered over a sweaty forehead, eyes intense.

“Hi, hyung,” Harin had said, arm stuck in a mid curl, “Geonhak hyung, Youngjo hyung is here.”

Youngjo hadn’t realized just how big Harin was. When he thinks of ONEWE he thinks of Yonghoon who he sometimes shares little kisses with. More out of a need for skinship than anything romantic. A need to feel someone close to him, reciprocate. It’s hard to think of anyone being bigger than Yonghoon sometimes but in isolation, watching from the mirror as Harin lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat from his temples, Geonhak rattling off something about something else, Youngjo’s brain goes into a steady hum of _harin harin harin_.

So starts this really weird game, one that Harin seems to catch on way too quickly. It appears Harin is just as perfect as Yonghoon tends to tease him about. Tall, _strong_ , _manly_ , _talented_ , _smart_.

All thoughts he had filed about Harin, during their pre-debut dates suddenly feel out of place. Funny, silly, goofy, kind hearted, gentle.

He finds more excuses to be in that break room when he knows Geonhak has Harin working out with him. Pretends to look for his phone, a jacket, lyric sheets. From the corner of his eyes he catches the ripples of muscles running through Harin’s arms, the strain of them along his neck, the flushed color on his tanned skin.

His mouth waters.

It leads to a lot sleepless nights, hips pressed to his mattress, hand awkwardly stuck between his body and the bed, chasing a release, images of Harin on his mind, those videos he had found online when he had taken off his top during the Christmas concert, the line of his back tapering to his slim waist, pictures and clips of Harin’s arms, expression fierce, playful.

And of course Harin had known, always quiet, perceptive. It was starting to be difficult to pretend to not feel Harin’s stare on him when Youngjo feigned looking for a lost object. Or even when he would hang around ONEWE just to bother Yonghoon.

Harin had kissed him, quick and hard the night of the End of Spring music video shoot. Behind one of the cars parked by the staff. His large hand had gripped tight to Youngjo’s jacket, pulled him closer.

“Aren’t you supposed to be the shameless one,” he had asked, with the type of smile Youngjo had only seen him share with Hyungu, teasing, promising.

Harin thrusts into him a little harder, hip bones hitting colliding painfully with Youngjo.

They’ve done this before, Youngjo is more than familiar with the way Harin just takes over him, envelops him completely. But it’s rarely like this. On a bed, alone, slow, unrushed.

Quick fucks in closets in the instances when their paths overlap. Youngjo’s studio too small to do anything besides rushed handjobs, the odd (but thrilling) blowjob. Youngjo’s jaw aching from the weight, size of Harin’s cock in his mouth.

The hand at the back of his neck grips him tighter, hips quickening. It draws a whine out of him, a low unfurling sound that makes him blush, eyes closing tighter.

“You’re really just taking it like this,” Harin hums, voice suddenly by Youngjo’s ear, “on your stomach, legs spread, huh?”

Youngjo nods right away, shivers with the heat of Harin’s words, the way Harin buries himself deep into Youngjo, grinds leisurely, pressing insistently on Youngjo’s prostate.

It makes Youngjo’s brain go offline, mouth dropping into breathless hiccups, tiny, desperate little chants, “ _yes, yes_ ,” he has to take in a moment to breathe, moaning when Harin starts thrusting again, “Harin, Harin I’m so close, _please_.”

“Hyung, so cute,” Harin groans, the muscles of his arms ripple and Youngjo’s mind has enough power to provide a feeble image of Harin fucking him up against a wall, easily holding him up, barely out of their own clothes, jeans and underwear pulled down enough for Harin to finger him, enter him, come in him.

He clenches hard around Harin, feels the way it makes Harin start, eyes landing on the way Youngjo's hands on the sheets grip tight, knuckles white.

“Do you want me to come inside you?” Harin asks, voice gruff.

“Y-yeah,” Youngjo stutters, swallows thickly, “I want to feel it.”

Harin still teases him, keeps his steady thrusting, smooth movements, an easy, powerful, roll of hips that makes Youngjo feel like he’s melting, like he’ll be stuck on the bed when they’re all done and the rest of ONEWE will find him naked, spread out, leaking with Harin’s come. 

It jostles him up the bed, his body drags the covers with it, his mouth drops open against Harin’s pillow, drool running from the corner of his mouth to the pillow case, wet spot forming.

“Ah, _ah_ ,” he pushes back, just enough, thighs tensing, “ _yeah_ , please Harinnie, hyung wants to come _so_ bad.”

It doesn’t make Harin go faster, if anything it feels like he’s teasing him now. Youngjo can feel every inch of Harin leaving and entering him, over and over again, hard inside of him, snug against his walls.

Harin’s hips start to get impatient, how they tend to do when Harin is close, Youngjo’s stomach starts to seize up, a hot coiling feeling, a painful pinching washing out into a restless wave of pleasure. Harin gives a couple of last thrusts, more of a snap of hips, ringing loudly as the back of Youngjo’s thighs and Harin’s hips meet. 

Youngjo goes taut, biting down hard on his lip, freezing, body tense as he comes between his body and the bed, spoiling Harin’s sheets, locking up as his legs tremble, eyes closing shut. 

His walls tighten around Harin, he can feel the way the younger twitches inside of him, the way fingernails leave imprints at the soft skin of the back of his neck, around his wrists, and the hot spurts of Harin coming. Thick ropes of come that do nothing but make him want to curl into himself, more stimulation to his already abused prostate, filling him up, making him feel boneless.

They stay stuck together for a while, until Youngjo feels like he can breathe again, opens his eyes and is met with the full weight of Harin on him, his dick still inside him. He turns to look at the other, smiles at Harin’s expression, eyes closed, smile gentle, sated, happy, tired.

Harin's grip on his neck and wrists has loosen and Youngjo's shoulders burn as he finally brings his arms to his sides, limp.

“Hyung,” Harin mumbles, eyes still closed, “you take me so well, I wish we could go again.”

Youngjo’s hand reaches behind him, slaps playfully against Harin’s bare hip, he wiggles his hips and is surprised to feel Harin’s dick react inside of him.

“No time.” Youngjo chides, “off, gotta clean up.”

“Fine, fine,” Harin sounds like he’s pouting and Youngjo hides a smile as the younger finally pulls off him. 

“You’ve made a big mess,” Harin says once he’s off him, before Younjo can answer, Harin’s fingers find themselves against Youngjo’s hole, pressing his come back from where it’s leaking.

“Hmm, maybe,” Youngjo stays were he is for a second, lets Harin’s fingers slip back inside of him, crook in him. They brush against his prostate and he recoils at the feeling, oversensitive.

“Let’s clean up before Yonghoon sees us like this,” he says, tries to sound stern. 

Harin finally pulls fully away from him, lets Youngjo roll out of his own mess. 

“Geonhak and I are working out tomorrow,” Harin says as Youngjo redresses, his arms full of his balled up bed clothes, “maybe you’ll have something go missing again.”

“And then you can help me look at my studio?”

“Sure, hyung,” Harin smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> literally nobody asked for this but here i am giving it to you all 
> 
> this idea would not leave my mind so i just wrote it and here it is lol
> 
> also I remade my twitter because it got d worded so you can come talk to me about this fic or other fics [here](https://twitter.com/euphoricIands) or on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/euphoriclands)
> 
> ~~maybe even suggest more odd weus pairings i might write if inspiration strikes also idk how long itll take before twitter d words me again~~


End file.
